


Please

by Gantain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Rescue, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gantain/pseuds/Gantain
Summary: Sam's in need of help and who comes to the rescue? Who always comes to the rescue? [A little one shot I write to get out some frustration I have about a character not getting the respect they're due.]
Kudos: 9





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> [A little one shot I write to get out some frustration I have about a character who I feel is often left out of the family dynamic or perhaps not given the credit they're due by other characters.]

“Please… Please… Please…” Sam whispered.

He turned his wrists in their bindings, the ragged material digging into his skin. The sensation of his own warm blood pooling in the folds of his trembling fingers sat low on his list of concerns at the moment.

“Oh, beg more, baby… I like your baritone… I like the quiver in it even more.” the woman cooed as she leaned over him. She placed a cold hand on his shoulder, the other pulling the scalpel up his bare side again. He tried to contort his abdomen away from the blade as it draw a shallow slit in his skin, but he couldn’t avoid it. Not restrained as he was. 

“I just think we should relocate. It’s not a good spot for this.” Her sister interrupted.

“Rose, relax. We’re in the middle of nowhere. We left no trail. No clues. Nothing to lead anyone here. We’re safe. Just us and him.” Daisy straightened and twisted to look at her younger sibling. “It’s going to be alright. He can’t hold out forever.”

“His brother, though.”

“Rose,”

“No, Daisy! They warned us. They said don’t grab one without making sure the other is dead.”

“Rosey…”

“They said these two don’t give up on each other… ever.”

“It’ll be okay!” Daisy’s cool cracked for a moment but she found her composure and smiled reassuringly, “It’ll… be okay. His brother doesn’t know where we are. We’re five hundred miles away.”

“You’re sure?” Rose asked, her voice wavering.

“I’m positive.”

Rose looked at her sister for a long moment, then over at the shirtless, bleeding, man they’d somehow managed to snag.

It really didn’t make a whole lot of sense to her. Why’d he been out alone? She’d heard he and his brother were practically inseparable. They’d been told that the boys had spent their whole lives hunting. That they’d been through a lot. That because of it they were slow to trust and might be a challenge to win over. They’d originally planned to take Dean, He seemed easy to lead with the prospect of a night of fun, if a woman were as beautiful as Rose or Daisy. But while they searched the bars for Dean, there walked Sam. 

It was dark. 

There was no one around.

The Help-Me-Help-My-Drunk-Sister routine worked like a charm to reel him in close. The ether kept him there. His size proved a problem. They’d only seen a single headshot. The ladies had no idea it would be such a struggle to drag his limp form to the car and fold him into it. Needless to say he suffered some bumps and road rash along the way. The raw scrape that marred his cheek, and that Rose found herself gazing at, was one of them. 

“Just tell us. Where is he?” Rose heard Daisy ask. Her sister’s voice snapped her out of the deepness of her own thoughts. 

“I don’t know.” Sam told her softly. “I didn’t know who you’re talking about.”

“That’s a lie, Sam. It is, isn’t it? You’re lying to me.” Daisy brought the tiny blade down to his hip and pressed the tip into his skin. “And there’s nothing I hate more than a liar.”

“No. Please don’t. I really don’t know. I…” but his breath caught in his throat as she pulled another slice up his side.

A hiss escaped his lips as he pulled his shoulders up and turned his head away.

Her hand returned to his hip yet again. The blade puncturing slightly deeper this time. 

“S- stop. Please, stop.”

“Daisy, maybe he really doesn’t know. Maybe…”

“Rose!” Daisy shot back. She brought her hand, slick with Sam’s blood, up to her forehead and used the back of it to push her bangs aside. “You need to trust me.”

“I just think there might be a better…”

“Rosey.” This time Daisy left her trembling target and approached her sibling. 

“There’s one chance. One.”

“I know, but I just feel like perhaps we could ask different people. Maybe not hurt anyone.” She looked to Sam and back to her sister. “I just don’t think he’s lying.”

“How could he not know?” Daisy asked.

“…Well…”

“They go hand in hand. There’s no one without the other…. They have to know him. How could he not know?” Daisy insisted. She spun on the ball of her booted foot and faced the hunched figure nearby. “You know…” she growled down at him, “You know.”

“I don’t.” his low voice rumbled weakly. 

“Fuck,” Daisy yelled, jabbing the blade into Sam’s thigh, “you!”

The roar that filled the room took Rose by surprise. She wasn’t surprised that a captive cried out in response to her sister’s tactics. The surprise was that it hurt her too.

Daisy pulled the scalpel out of Sam’s leg and in rapid fire, thrusted it half a dozen times against his ribs. The bloody little bites caused him to whimper.

“I am going to slice you to ribbons, for a while longer. You know? Mostly for fun. But when I get serious… well, then I’m going to flay you open,” she pressed a finger agaisnt him, just below his belly button, “From here,” then she jabbed it at his collar bone. He clenched his teeth. “To here… Somewhere along the line, you’ll tell me. And if you die before you do,” she sighed, “I’ll just go find your brother.” 

His attacker let out a little sound of exasperation and stood straight again, shaking blood from the scalpel and her hand.

“Please…” Sam whispered quietly, hunched forward over his new wounds, “Please, Please, Please.”

“Daisy…”

Daisy’s hands sprang to his throat and gripped there tightly. Her fingers and thumb dug into either side of his throat. Sam began to thrash what little he could against the grasp. His mouth open, his eyes squeezed shut as he gagged.

“Daisy!” Rose shrieked, “Daisy, STOP!”

“Get with it Rose! What’s gotten into you?! He’s no different than the rest!” Daisy roared releasing her grasp just a bit.

“P… please… please, please…” she heard Sam sputter.

She turned her attention back to the gasping form.

“Gee, I love the way you beg.” She hissed.

“Ack, but I don’t think he was talking to you, luv.” Both the girls jumped at the unexpected voice.

Daisy spun to face the new figure. Rose grabbed a dagger from a nearby table.

“Who the fuck are you?” Daisy asked taking a few steps toward the stranger.

“Unimportant.” The strangers eyes shifted to the man slumped in the chair who gazed from behind his long hair with wide eyes. “I heard you…” 

“Rowena,” Sam said breathlessly. 

“I heard you from so far away…” she stepped from the shadows into the light that spilled from the window high above. Her red hair bright. Her green eyes brilliant. “I came running when you called... Again. I always do, don’t I? Stupid as it would make me see, right Samuel? The only one who can kill me for good so you’d think I’d stay well away, but here I am, showing up when you need help, like I always do.”

“Rowena...”

“Well, I’ll tell you what, my boy, I’ve just about had enough of it. I’m not sure I want to help anymore. A servant? A tool? I help you but what have you done for me all I’ve gotten from the both of you is distrust!”

“I…I…” Sam tried to start. He was leaning forward in his seat now, as if getting closer to her by even mere inches might make him feel safer from his attacker.

“No… No…” Rowena shook her head slowly.

“I’m going to guess you’re a witch.” Daisy said crossing her arms.

“And I’m going to guess you’re not wise enough to flee.” A wave of her hand and Daisy was mute and pressing her hands to her ears as if they pained her. Rowena looked back to Sam. “What am I to you?” she asked.

“… You’re Rowena.” Sam said after a brief hesitation.

“I show up with the knowledge, supplies, and skill! I hold down the fort! I secure the cage! Open the portal. Hold it open. I restored your brothers memory when he was doomed to fade to an empty shell and yet I get nothing but off the cuff remarks about how I must have some underhanded reason to help. Sure, I might benefit from the odd access you have to certain mystical materials, but, damn it child, I could grab those for myself without you even knowing if I were there for only that. And what of our first meeting? You’ve never apologized for keeping me chained in a basement for days, but I’m supposed to be the bad guy? You could have asked. I was so desperate for a coven of my own and there you were. I hadn’t sensed someone that eager to learn in a long time and there… you… were.” she took a set closer. “I don’t show up for your things, Giant. Now I ask again… What am I to you?” 

“The most powerful witch I’ve ever met.” He answered.

“Flattering but no. What, you big, dumb, boy, am I to you?” she asked again.

“You’re… You’re…” he was honestly flustered. What did she want from him?

“Why…” she shook her head sadly, “Did I ever bother to begin with?”

Then it dawned on him. Of course! 

They called her for help because they knew she would. They called her because she was somehow trustworthy, despite their… she was right. They didn’t treat her well. Sure they offered “We owe you one… A small one”. A small one? After saving his brother’s mind? How was that worth only a small favor? They offered her so few words of praise. So few pats on the back. She’d become important to them and they treated her like crap. They’d relegated her to the outside despite her so obviously being in. She was… she was...

“You’re my friend!” he said hurriedly, “Rowena, you’re… You’re my friend.”

Rowena’s entire carriage softened. Her stance relaxed. Her eyes widened.

“Is that really…”

“Yes. I really feel that way. I’m so sorry we’ve been shitty at showing you how much you really mean to us. I’m so sorry we haven’t thanked you right. You really have come to the rescue for us, repeatedly, and you’re right, I haven’t expressed my gratitude. I was suspicious that you might be after something else or that you might hurt us, but more often than not you left with nothing. I was dumb to think you’d do so much if you didn’t care. I’m sorry. Rowena, I’m so sorry.”

“That’s…” she closed her eyes and shook her head, “Thank you, Sam.”

Rowena approached Sam who bent toward her hands as she carefully unbound his bloody ankles and wrists. 

When she finished he stood with an uneven wobble, taking sharp breaths for the pain of his wounds. His eyes closed against a rush in his head. And, suddenly, his long arms were around her. She left herself being pulled against his broad chest. The strong embrace made her cold heart flutter. From his height she felt him lower his chin to rest atop her head of red curls. Her hands hovered at his back for a long moment but slowly settled there, careful of his injuries. Her embrace tightened. 

Despite her size, Rowena couldn’t remember a time when she felt small. She didn’t need anyone’s protection. And she was certain, no one loved her. She was a frighteningly powerful being. And here was the one destined to kill her yet all she felt was love. Finally… Finally. 

“I’m so sorry.” Sam whispered close to her ear.

“Oh, Samuel, I am too.” She replied. 

They were taken from the moment by a sound by the door. The two of them glanced quickly toward the noise. 

The sisters were there. It would seem that the spell had worn off and Daisy cracked a shotgun shut and leveled it at them. Her younger sister, Rose, stood a short distance away at the door and fumbled with a ring of keys, trying to find the right one to open it.

“This was supposed to be about me.” Daisy roared. “My day to get what I wanted.”

Rowena turned around slowly, her eyes narrowed.

“Poor girl, we all make mistakes. Yours was not running when you had the chance.” her arms swung up and the gun flew from Daisy’s hands. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her ears began to bleed. Daisy pressed her hands to her head again and shrieked in pain.

Rose dropped the keys in fright as she backed away, into the shadows.

Rowena spread her arms wide. As she did so Daisy’s cried became louder. Then…. CLAP!

The older of the two sisters crumpled to the floor and was silent… and was… still. 

Rose crept further into the corner, her hands over her mouth is shock.

“One down…” Rowena said as she reached her arms toward the second young woman. Sam’s hand grabbed her wrist.

“No. Let her go. She was only following her sister’s lead.” Sam looked from Rowena to the trembling figure in the shadow. “I heard you trying to stand up to her, Rose. Thank you for trying to get he to stop. It’s okay. Please go and be safe.”

Rose didn’t move.

“Ack, go on, little one.” Rowena insisted.

Rose stepped from the shadows. Tears ran down her face. Her trembling hand plucked the keys from the floor and found the correct one. She unlocked the door and ran into the bright sunlight outside. 

Rowena took a step toward the open doorway that splashed a wedge of warm daylight across the dusty floor. 

“Rowena,” she heard Sam say. She turned to look up at him.

“Oh Samuel, you don’t look well. The blood’s run clean to the floor.” she said looking at the scarlet that trickled from his sliced up side to pool at his boot. “We should find some bandages or better yet, your angel. He could heal the right up. Healing’s never been my talent.”

“Maybe it could be mine, if you’d like to help me get a stronger footing in the ways of spell casting.” Rowena smiled in a way he was sure he’d never seen her smile before. He added, “Dean and I… Cas and Jack... we don’t have much by way of family, but as far as I’m concerned, you’re part of it.” 

Rowena’s eye were suddenly hot with threatening tears. She drew her hand up to cover them.

His hands were on hers, at either side of her face. 

“Oh please. Please don’t cry.”

“But… I’m so happy.” she mumbled.

He hugged her again. She turned her hands around and pressed them to the warm skin of his chest. She could feel him breathing. Feel his heart beating. 

“I’m so sorry. I feel like I can’t say it enough.”

“You’ve said so very much.”

“...There was that time you kidnapped me and tried to kill me to attract the attention of Death.” Sam pointed out.  
“That was but a wee farce. Can you not take a tiny joke?”

Sam’s whole body shook as he chuckled. A deep and welcoming sound. A sound that made her feel like she belonged. She was certain that he loved her, and she was suddenly certain that she loved the whole ragged lot of them back. Kid and Angel. Moose and Squirrel.


End file.
